An online game is a video game played over a network on some form of computer, mobile device, or on a video game console such as the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. This usually means the Internet or equivalent technology, but games can use a wide range of technologies. A recent expansion of online gaming has reflected the overall expansion of computer networks from small local networks to the Internet and the growth of Internet access itself.
Online games can range from simple text based games to mobile games to games incorporating complex graphics and virtual worlds populated by many players simultaneously. Many online games require skill and strategy and have a social aspect beyond single player games. For example, players compete head-to-head, in a tournament, or for the highest score on a leader board. Example categories of online skill-based games include first person shooters, real time strategy games, social games, role-playing games, board games, card games, etc. Due to their social nature, many online games are inherently competitive.